


Tormentas y ángeles

by Ruedi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En medio del trayecto hacia el Continente Oscuro, Leorio nota en Kurapika un malestar interno que le impide dormir. Será en una de las noches del trayecto donde el moreno descubra su dolor y pueda remediarlo en un instante...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tormentas y ángeles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamier: los personajes de la serie "Hunter x Hunter" no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Yoshihiro Togashi, Studio Madhouse, etc.)

Tormentas y ángeles

_Capítulo único_

Hacía cinco días que viajaban hacia el Conteniente Oscuro. El trayecto comenzó con aguas tranquilas y cielo despejado. Parecía ir todo tranquilo, aunque seguía habiendo tanto papeleo de por medio que apenas podían relajarse un momento. La que más corría era Cheadle, por supuesto, siempre llevando papeles de un lado y de otro. Sus compañeros la ayudaban en lo que podían.

Pero, por las noches, dos zodíacos tenían algunas dificultades para dormir: los nuevos puestos correspondientes a la rata y el jabalí no lograban ordenar sus horarios como los demás.

Kurapika y Leorio compartían el mismo camarote. Aquél viaje, aquélla situación de volver a estar juntos le trajo al rubio recuerdos… recuerdos de cuando empezaba a transitar su vida como hunter, como vengador de la tribu kuruta. Nunca había olvidado la razón por la que hacía cada acción en su andar. Pero… Cuando los conoció, a Gon, a Killua… a Leorio… Recordó su ausencia mientras los dos pequeños se enfrentaban a un enorme problema mundial que casi los mataba. Kurapika sentía un remordimiento muy profundo en la mitad de su ser por no ayudarlos, por no haber sido capaz de preocuparse por ellos sólo por seguir adelante en su venganza.

Gon le había dicho en York Shin "somos tus amigos, y te ayudaremos". Killua había aceptado también.

Y Leorio jamás se apartó de su lado.  _Jamás._ Él y Senritsu eran como sus propios guardaespaldas, se encargaron del rubio cuando más lo necesitaban. De ella, apenas tenía noticias… Y, bueno, del muchacho ya sabía todo: le comentó absolutamente todo lo que había pasado.

Recordaba haberle dicho a Mizaiston, con una sonrisa "si… es gracias a Leorio que me siento a gusto aquí". Leorio siempre había hecho tantas locuras por él. Tanto que, cuando había terminado el asunto de las arañas, escuchar su voz por el teléfono había sido como un despertar…

…hasta que se había encerrado, de nuevo, en su más profunda y fría soledad. Sólo podía ver en rojo. Nada más. Ahora, había recobrado los colores; podía apostar su licencia de hunter a que había sido gracias a Leorio.

El joven kuruta se encontraba apoyado en la baranda de alguna parte del barco, lejos de su camarote. Desde que el viaje le había traído tantos recuerdos, le era imposible conciliar, con naturalidad, el sueño. Durante el día lo veían agotado, soñoliento y con ojeras. Mizaiston se preocupó por él, pero Kurapika le respondió que se encontraba bien, sólo un problema de sueño que pronto solucionaría.

Sin embargo, Leorio también empezó a preocuparse de manera alarmante, pues, a pesar de compartir la misma habitación, el rubio no le hablaba con fluidez: leía papeles o no le hablaba del todo.

Pero, aquélla noche, iba a sacarle las palabras de la boca. ¿Cómo podía seguir siendo tan testarudo? ¿Cómo? ¡Ah, ése condenado de Kurapika! Se divertía hacerlo sufrir, o eso, había sentido.

Desde que el viaje había empezado, lo veía levantarse a cierta hora de la madrugada y volvía a quién sabe qué horario. Lo descubrió la segunda noche. Ya iban dos noches más así. No lo soportó y, habiendo visto a su amigo rubio salir hacía media hora, se levantó de la cama y fue hasta algún lugar del barco a buscarlo.

Estaba bastante lejos del camarote. La noche era fría, había nubes y el viento se movía con fuerza. Seguramente, estallaría una lluvia en cualquier momento.

— ¿Ahora eres un vampiro o qué? —le espetó, sorprendiendo a Kurapika, quien volteó a verlo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó a su vez el rubio, anonadado—. Es tarde. Vete a dormir —Leorio lanzó una carcajada del tamaño del barco. Kurapika frunció el ceño.

—Eres tú el que necesita dormir. ¿Te has visto al espejo? Estás pálido, flaco y no duermes —el estudiante de medicina se apoyó en la baranda como su amigo—. ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó, serio.

El kuruta no respondió: sus ojos, cansados, se perdían en el horizonte, buscando una respuesta en el mar que se agitaba por el viento.

—Me siento frustrado —respondió, luego de diez minutos de meditar la respuesta. Leorio se giró a verlo. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que pensaba que se le saldría—. He hecho atrocidades, Leorio —el rubio se apoyó con más fuerza del barandal.

— ¿Lo mencionas por los asesinatos? —dijo el moreno, recordando que el otro había asesinado a algunas personas que, por más que perteneciesen al Genei, eran personas…

—Esos merecen la peor de las muertes y lo sabes —un brillo rojizo apareció en sus orbes cansinos—. No, Leorio, no es por eso… —se volvió a hacer un gran silencio—. Viajar en el barco… me trae recuerdos… Gon, Killua… —y, allí, Leorio entendió todo lo que a su pequeño rubio le molestaba: la culpa. La gran culpa de haber fallado como amigo y persona.

Leorio suspiró y se puso a ver el oscuro firmamento con él.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? —empezó—. Los muchachos ya te perdonaron. Lo sabes, hablamos hace unas semanas, ¿lo recuerdas? —efectivamente, se habían logrado comunicar, por medio de una computadora, con los más jóvenes del cuarteto, para alegría de todos. Y, allí, radiante como un sol, Gon le dijo que todo estaba bien con él. Hasta le había dicho "amigo". Kurapika había agradecido sus palabras, pero su espíritu tan calculador, no dejaba de auto culparse por el abandono que había provocado en ellos dos—. ¿Es por eso que no puedes dormir? Gon dijo que estaba todo bien… Si Gon te lo dice, ¿qué más puedes pedir? Él siempre será un niño inocente y jamás te mentirá: siempre te querrá como la primera vez —se giró a verlo—. Su alma es pura, Kurapika. Al menos, por él, olvida el pasado —era muy difícil pedir eso cuando siempre el pasado del rubio fue dolor.

Se originó un fuerte embravecimiento del mar: el viento se hizo más fuerte y el mar picaba con mucha fuerza. Las nubes oscuras corrían veloces y, en cualquier momento, llovería.

Se hizo otro silencio: sólo se oía el viento golpear fuerte.

Para cuando el rubio se disponía a responder, la tormenta atacó y el muchacho se desvaneció. Leorio lo sostuvo y se lo llevó, corriendo, hacia la habitación, mojándose en el camino, pues llovía a cántaros y estaban algo alejados del camarote.

No más entrar, lo primero que hizo fue secar el cuerpo empapado de su amigo y ponerle ropa seca. Acto seguido, fue a darse un baño tibio para no resfriase. En medio de la ducha, un fuerte sonido lo sorprende y, con una toalla en la cintura, Leorio sale del baño y encuentra a Kurapika tumbado en el piso.

— ¿Eres idiota o qué? —lo regañó, refunfuñando, el estudiante. Lo tomó por los hombros, con cuidado y lo sentó en la cama—. Tu cuerpo está agotado, ve a dormir.

Pero los ojos del rubio estaban tristes… Muy atormentados. Leorio, fastidiado, lo zarandea por los hombros y lo obliga a verlo.

— ¡Escucha y escúchame bien, Kurapika! ¡Deja de lamentarte! ¡Basta, me tienes harto! —vociferó—. ¡Estoy hablando en serio, así que déjate de auto culparte por estupideces! ¿Me oyes? ¡No me repetiré! —y se cruzó de brazos.

Entonces, se produjo algo raro: el sonido más especial que pudo haber oído el moreno…

_Kurapika sonreía y se reía._ Como cuando había terminado todo el asunto de las arañas. Su sonrisa era brillante, alegre y sincera. Y el color le volvió al rostro: vio esas mejillas sonrosadas, llenas de calidez.

Entonces, no pudo ocultarlo: lo abrazó. Tan profundamente que pensó que podía lastimarlo. Pero Kurapika no se asustaba por ello: correspondió a ése fraternal abrazo con fuerza. Y lloró: dejó que todo ese dolor interno se mostrara… Leorio lo contuvo, como un hermano…  _O como algo más profundo..._

Se separaron y el kuruta se secó las lágrimas.

—Gracias —le dijo, esbozando una sonrisa. Leorio también sonrió: su corazón estaba hinchado de alegría y felicidad. Nada podía hacerlo más feliz que verlo al rubio sonreír. Adoraba aquélla sonrisa tan infantil que podía mostrar.

Kurapika notó que Leorio sólo tenía una toalla encima. Apenas se sonrojó un poco.

—Por Dios, Leorio —regañó—. Hazme el favor de vestirte —pidió, volteando el rostro con cierta vergüenza y poniéndose de pie para tumbarse en su cama.

No tardó ni tres segundos en dormirse cuando el moreno, ya cambiado con un pijama, fue a cerciorarse de aquello: el rubio respiraba con lentitud, pausado, con el semblante relajado y un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Sonrió complacido y no pudo evitar sentarse a su lado, en el borde de la cama… No podía apartar sus ojos de la imagen del kuruta dormido.

Su mano se movió sola y terminó por acaricias las finas hebras doradas que descendían por su cabello… Tampoco, pudo evitar pensar que se veía como un ángel, así dormido. Sonrió ante la idea y su mano bajó hasta su mejilla, que se sentía suave al tacto… Era curioso, Kurapika jamás había mostrado un solo vello facial en su cara, aunque, seguramente, descendía de una familia no muy peluda. Aquello le dio gracia y soltó una inaudible risita.

No dejaba de contemplarlo, estaba embelesado viéndolo dormir… A él también le fue agarrando sueño, de a poco.

— _Buenas noches_ —apartando unos mechones de cabello dorado, le depositó un suave y fino beso en su frente.

En los sueños de Kurapika, una suave y dulce fragancia lo envolvió: había un muchacho junto a él que lo invitaba a caminar por un campo de flores silvestres. En el momento en que Leorio le había dado aquél beso, en sus sueños, el rubio recibía uno igual de suave en sus labios…

Poco después, Leorio se acomodó al lado del kuruta para descansar, también…

Dos pequeños ángeles se entregaron plácidamente a Morfeo. Ambos soñaban cosas tan agradables que no fue raro que se levantaran con una sonrisa… Y una curiosa sorpresa…

Kurapika pedía explicaciones de por qué estaba durmiendo al lado suyo, en su cama. Leorio respondió divertido:

—Lo siento —se excusó—. No todas las noches tienes la oportunidad de dormir con un ángel, ¿verdad?

Kurapika se sonrojó como un tomate y fue corriendo al baño a mojarse la cara.

Pero, en el fondo, ambos corazones sabían que estaban complacidos: tanto que esperaban repetir la experiencia esa noche….


End file.
